Corrupt French Fries
by NorwegianSpiritNinja
Summary: Join Alex as he runs away from home to work for McDonald's and battle Dr. Briefs...Wait. WHAT!


Once upon a time, there was a guy named Alex Rider. He worked at a McDonald's restaurant in London, England. Yeah, I know what you're thinking. You're thinking, "Wait! Didn't Alex work for MI6?" Well, welcome to my fan fiction story!

Alex led a dull life. He woke up, went to the bathroom, ate breakfast, and went to school. There, the teachers bored him to death, he ate lunch, the teachers bored him to death some more, then he went home. At home he got interrogated and/or beaten up by Jack. After that he ate dinner, did homework that bored him to death, and went to bed, only to do the same routine the next day. Now he was walking through the front door after school.

"Jack! I'm home!" Alex called.

Jack was the pretty red-headed American girl that took care of Alex. Right now she was on Facebook chatting with her friends.

"Jack!" Alex was getting impatient now. Where the heck could she be?

Jack, as previously stated, was at her computer.

Jack: hey guys!

Courtney: hey jack hows it goin?

Jack: ok…the little freaks drivin me up the wall tho…"oh come on jack. I wanna be a spy"…u should hear him…he does the bambi eyes and everything…:(

Sarah: oh come on jack…it cant be that bad :)

Jack: maybe u should come live w/us…u wouldnt last a minute…

Alex walked into the room.

"There you are, Jack!"

Jack: gotta go…little creep is here :(

Jack closed the chat and exited Facebook.

"Hi, Alex! How was school?"

"Fine," replied Alex. "Who were you talking to?"

"Some of my friends." Jack glared at Alex. "What's it to ya?"

"Nothing." Alex knew better than to cross Jack. Ahh, those memories. The one involving the katana was particularly memorable.

"So, how'd you do in science?" Jack was examining him as though he was a spy caught in enemy territory.

"I did…ok." Alex tried to lie, already knowing that Jack wouldn't buy it.

"Mmhmm." Just as he had predicted: Not gullible.

Alex looked around the room nervously, and, spotting Jack's katana lying on the desk, decided it might be better to tell the truth.

"I, uh, _did _get an F on my science test, though," Alex squeaked. He braced himself for the explosion.

"YOU WHAT?"

Jack was on her feet in an instant, her eyes flashing angrily.

Alex muttered a few things that were hardly distinguishable. Jack caught the words "got F", and "please don't kill".

"Alex! First you ruin my perfectly fine day by coming home and interrupting my intriguing conversation with my friends, and now you're telling me that you just bombed a test?" She shook her head in disgust. "I don't even see why I bother looking after you anymore."

Alex took this as a cue to run. He bolted up the stairs into his bedroom, locking the door. Just as a precaution, he pushed his desk up against the door. Shaking and practically hyperventilating, Alex sat down on the floor of his room, leaning against the side of his bed. Why did Jack always have to try to kill him? The science test was a complete surprise. He hadn't had any warning, let alone time to study, let alone any notes to study from. Okay, so the last part _was_ his fault. But the rest was just stupid luck. Completely unavoidable. Jack just didn't understand. Alex began to wonder whether she had actually ever been his age, or if she was just an alien from a hostile planet.

"Come to think of it, choice B _does_ seem more likely," Alex thought thoughtfully. "She probably comes from, like, Neptune or something."

Alex began contemplating ways to avoid avoid being killed every day. Finally he decided on something.

"I'll go out and seek my fortune!" Alex thought, reckoning that the typical fairytale line was a little corny, but it worked.

Quietly, he tied his bed sheets together and used them as a rope to lower himself out the window. He started across the lawn, then realized he didn't have any money on him. He climbed back up the side of the house, stuffed £30 into his pocket, and climbed out the window again. This time he did not look back.

Alex trudged through the London streets in the pouring rain seeking out a place to shelter him from the rain. He also looked for work. He needed to make a living somehow. But Alex had never been on his own before, so he didn't know where to look for shelter or income. In the end, he sat underneath a restaurant roof, falling asleep listening to the pitter-pat of the rain.


End file.
